


Портрет

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот уже несколько недель Майкл пытается нарисовать портрет Джеймса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> В конце имеется отсылка к фильму «Титаник».  
> Автор фика - Aya-sama

У Джеймса совершенно непонятная внешность — он кажется то завораживающе красивым, то совершенно обычным. Майкл честно пытается объяснить этот парадокс, но это слишком сложно. Лицо Джеймса — холст, разрисованный яркими красками. Голубые глаза такого нереального оттенка, что Майкл никак не может подобрать точно такой же цвет, хотя бьется над портретом после каждой встречи. Память играет с ним злую шутку, и в следующий раз глаза Джеймса уже совсем другие. Россыпь веснушек на носу, щеках, лбу и даже мочках ушей — охра и капля рыжего. Но самые необычные у него все-таки губы. Вернее, губы как губы, красивой формы, но вот цвет... В первый момент при их знакомстве Майклу даже кажется, что Джеймс накрашен. Он едва успевает остановиться, потому что рука так и тянется стереть краску с его губ. Ну правда же, рот Джеймса такой яркий, разве странно, что Майкл зависает на нем неприлично надолго? И отмирает только тогда, когда Джеймс начинает откровенно усмехаться.

«Кусает он их, что ли, вечно?» — думает Майкл, подбирая оттенок чуть темнее. Джеймс на портрете улыбается как-то уж слишком понимающе. Похоже, собственный рисунок смеется над его нерешительностью.

И снова все не то. Майкл хочет смять бумагу и вышвырнуть, но вместо этого ждет, пока она просохнет, и отправляет в стопку к остальным, столь же неудачным попыткам. Может, в следующий раз получится лучше? Если бы только удалось уговорить Джеймса ему позировать.

Джеймс приходит к нему сам через неделю, ближе к вечеру, хлопает по плечу, вваливается в мастерскую, бесцеремонно разворачивает к себе мольберт и несколько минут молчит. На листе бумаги — очередная попытка нарисовать его портрет. Пока только набросок. 

У Майкла сердце стучит, как будто хочет вырваться из груди. Это же надо столько скрывать, чтобы так глупо проколоться.

— Хм. Вот оно что, — задумчиво произносит Джеймс. — А я-то все думал, что ты от меня тут прячешь.

Он обшаривает взглядом комнату и, конечно, натыкается на стопку предыдущих работ, лежащую на столе. Тут Майкл уже даже не знает, чем оправдаться, — самому вдруг становится понятно, что в глазах Джеймса его попытки наверняка выглядят одержимостью. Разумеется, с его молчаливого попустительства Джеймс внимательно рассматривает каждую, ничего не говоря, откладывает обратно и направляется к дивану, вместо того чтобы бежать прочь сломя голову.

— Знаешь, очень неплохо. Ты определенно ухватил суть. Но все же чего-то не хватает, и, по-моему, я знаю, чего, — говорит Джеймс, устраиваясь полулежа, и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. — Ну давай, нарисуй меня как этих твоих французских красавиц.


End file.
